Of Thunder and Lightning
by BirdSpell
Summary: In which Japan is scared and Prussia shows him how awesome he is at providing comfort. Pointless Prupan friendship fluff.


**Warning: OOCness abounds in this. But Japan being scared and Prussia comforting him is just the most adorable mental image. So, yeah. And this could be thought of as pre-yaoi as well as friendship; but right now it's just friendship. The yaoi I'll save for later~! ;-D**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

The thunder was impressively loud.

Prussia frowned up at the deep grey clouds. Raining, again. He pulled out his umbrella and held it over his head, turning to yell back into the house. "Hey, West! I'm gonna go out for a bit!"

"Ja, you do that," came Germany's response. "Keep an eye out for Japan, will you? He went out a while ago, and with this rain…"

"Oh, sure! The Awesome Me will find him no problem!" He frowned. "But wouldn't he have brought an umbrella with him?"

Germany didn't reply, and Prussia shrugged, wandering out into the rain. "Find Japan, okay…" Although he'd said it'd be easy, it was _Japan_. The guy was a freaking ninja. If he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.

Prussia headed out into the garden. "Hey, Japan! West told me to look for you! Where are you?"

"Over here," a soft voice replied, barely audible over the roll of thunder. A hand appeared from among the branches of a willow tree nearby. That particular tree was well-liked among the Axis, as the branches were thick enough that underneath them it was dry and cool. Thus it was the perfect place to go when caught out in the rain.

Prussia grinned, putting away the umbrella and ducking underneath. Japan was curled up by the trunk, in a little dip among the roots that was _his_, and no one was allowed to say otherwise. The smaller nation nodded to him politely. "Hello, Prussia-san."

"Hey Japan. Forgot to bring an umbrella?"

Japan blushed faintly, embarrassed. "Well, it was clear when I left."

"Fair enough. West's wondering where you are."

"Is he? Well-" He was cut off by a loud rumble of thunder. Japan hissed, startled, shrinking back against the trunk.

Prussia blinked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes. I'm fine." The slender nation sat up a little straighter, but he was pale. Prussia chuckled.

"Are you scared of the thunder?"

Japan bristled. "D-don't be ridiculous!"

"You are, aren't you? Kesesese-"

"I'm _not_ scared of-"

Another, even louder boom. Japan yelped, honest-to-god _yelped_, and pressed himself even more firmly against the wood.

Prussia smirked. "Sure you're not."

"I-I-I-" he stuttered. "It's not important!"

The albino hummed, going to lean against the tree trunk. "It's just a bit of thunder. What's so scary about it?"

Japan looked away, apparently deciding to pretend he hadn't heard. "Hey, hey! Don't ignore The Awesome Prussia!"

Japan probably couldn't hear that, as a flash of lightning so bright it stung their eyes filled the sky, followed almost instantly by a loud bang of thunder. The dark haired nation jumped, pressing himself close to the albino and burying his face in his hands, shaking. Prussia hesitantly rested a hand on his friend's back. "Hey… it's alright."

Japan glanced up at him, looking young and fragile; a far cry from the calm, confident face he wore around the rest of the world. "I… really hate thunderstorms," he admitted quietly, unconsciously leaning against the Prussian's chest. "It's rather embarrassing, actually… I got struck by lightning about… oh, must be a hundred years or so ago. They've frightened me ever since."

Prussia blinked. "Seriously? You got hit by lightning? That's a really unawesome trick for the universe to play on you. How does that even happen?"

Japan shrugged. "The odds of it happening to a nation are the same as a human… I suppose I was just unlucky." He whimpered softly as thunder boomed again. "I-if I'd known the weather would be like this, I'd have stayed inside."

Prussia frowned. "Well, under this tree is pretty much like inside, isn't it? And it's kinda nice. Italy and West, as much as I love 'em, can be a bit…" He trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"Much?" Japan suggested absently.

"Ja, sounds about right." Prussia chuckled, shifting to a more comfortable position. Japan sat up properly, leaning against the tree. "Hey, Japan?"

"Mm?"

"Did I ever tell about how Holy Roman Empire thought Italy was a girl?"

Japan stifled a chuckle. "Really? Italy-kun may be cute, but to think he was a girl? I mean, I think that China-nii thought I was a girl at first, but…"

The albino looked him up and down. "I can see why he would think that. But yeah, HRE was certain Italy was a girl. Austria too. Made him wear dresses."

"Didn't Spain-san make Romano-kun wear dresses as well?" Japan questioned, tactfully deciding to ignore the comment on his manliness.

Prussia waved a hand dismissively. "That was different. Toni knew Romano was a guy. Just wanted to see him in a dress. Actually, a lot of nations wore dresses when they were younger. I know America and Canada did…"

"They did?" The black haired nation smiled faintly.

"Ja! And when they were younger, Eyebrows tried to imitate Francis!"

"H-he did?"

"Course he did! Would I lie to you?"

Japan seemed to consider this. "What sort of things have you gotten into, Prussia-san?"

Prussia grinned. "I'll tell you. But you have to do something for me first."

"What?" the smaller nation asked suspiciously.

"Drop the 'san'. Just Prussia works fine! I'm too awesome for such a distant title!"

"But-"

Prussia held a finger to Japan's lips. "Ah ah ah! Do what I say or no story for you, kesesese!"

"That's blackmail!" Japan protested.

"Yeah, so?"

The other nation repressed a sigh. "Alright, Prussia-sa- Prussia. Now will you tell me?"

Prussia smirked. "Well, there was one time that me, Francis and Toni went to this bar in Spain, and we got kicked out, because Francis wanted to get it on with the bartender, and he didn't appreciate that. After all, it was… um… around 1685 or so, I think? But yeah. After that we all went back to Toni's house. And I don't really remember anything else."

Japan sighed. "That's it? I remember one time that China-nii decided it would be an amazing idea to go hunting in the rain. It was pouring, we caught nothing, and he pushed me into a river. He said it was an accident, but…" He shrugged.

"Seriously? He pushed you into a river?" Prussia laughed. "I thought you were a ninja!"

"I am!" Japan said, affronted. "But not at that point!"

"You've been a ninja for centuries!"

"I was fifteen!"

Prussia stopped, trying to imagine a teenaged Japan. "Oh. Okay then."

Japan smiled. "You can't picture it, can you?"

"I- Um, that is- No, not really," he admitted sheepishly.

Japan blinked. Then burst into peals of helpless laughter. "Your… _face_!" he managed. "You look so confused- Did you think I was always an adult?"

"Well, yeah, kind of…" Prussia chuckled. "After all, you're the mature one."

"Really?" he laughed. "You think _I'm_ the mature one? I think that's Germany-san's job."

"Well, ja, of course. But you're still really mature; at least, more mature than everyone else I know."

"That isn't saying much, Prussia."

They both laughed.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

Germany glared at the window. "Where are those two? I sent Prussia to find Japan hours ago!"

"I'm sure they just got distracted, Doitsu!" Italy laughed. "And it was raining really hard; maybe they decided to find somewhere dry, ve."

"Ja, but- Oh, there they are!"

Italy ran to look out the window. "Hi Japan! Hi Prussia! We missed you, ve~!"

Prussia grinned. "Hey, Italy! Sorry we took so long; it was raining so hard we decided not to head back until it stopped!" He wrapped an arm around Japan's shoulders. The smaller nation smiled and shoved him away playfully. "Aw, c'mon Japan! Hey, West, is lunch ready yet?"

"Don't ask about food when you haven't done anything productive today, Prussia," Japan chided gently.

Italy grinned. "Lunch is ready, actually! I made pasta~! Come on!"

The other three shared a glance and slid into the house. Prussia looked up at the still-grey sky.

"Y'know, I like thunderstorms."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Like I said, OOCness. And damn, this is shorter than I was expecting. But I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Prupan really does need more love on fanfiction… Although this is only friendship. Romance. Next time. I swear. Don't forget to review!**

**See you next time~!**

**-Bird**


End file.
